Una promesa de adolescentes
by EdyAni
Summary: Cuando niños hacemos cosas sin pensar...después crecemos y empezamos a ver que la persona a la que decías odiar misteriosamente ya no la odias...y así van pasando los años...pero lo que uno promete aun con el paso de los años no puede romperse...aun que el destino siempre puede cambiar... y esto es lo que vivirán Hanji y Levi...una historia en un universo alterno...


_Hola…_

_Aquí les traemos una nueva historia, a diferencia de la otra esta es un UA, esperemos que les guste._

_Y de igual forma nos hagan llegar sus comentarios._

_n_n_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1.**_

_**Del odio al amor…solo hay un paso…**_

El jardín de niños Rosse se encontraba en el descansó, los niños corrían de un lado para otro; las maestras vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden; pero cierta niña era la más vigilada ya que era muy inquieta y siempre terminaba con algún raspón.

-Hanji…deja de correr….

-Jajaja...es divertido….vamos Aurou alcánzame.

La niña corría sin fijarse en su camino, ya que se concentraba en que su amigo viniera detrás de ella, y por venir distraída choco con otro niño cayendo junto con él en el suelo.

-Oye...porque te pones en mi camino niño…

-En tu caminooo…fuiste tú la que no se fijó por donde venía, eres una tonta.

-Como me llamaste….

-TONTA…

-Así… te mostrare lo tonta que puedo ser…después de esto terminaras pidiéndome una disculpa.

-Si como no.

-Pues si yo soy tonta prefiero eso que ser un ENANO…

-Repite eso…

-E-N-A-N-O.

-Ahora si vas a ver.

-HANJI…LEVI...vayan a su salón, están castigados.

-y porque voy a estar castigado yo…ella fue la tonta que no se fijó.

-Maestra…yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan enano.

-Ya…. Los dos a su salón…. Y en la salida quiero hablar con sus padres.

-TODO ES CULPA TUYA….

-Si claro… era yo el que corría como loco desquiciado y no se fijó en su camino.

-Ve maestra ya lo admitió.

-Ya cállense los dos….

Una vez terminada esta discusión los niños regresaron a sus salones, ellos no se encontraban en el mismo grupo, ya que él era un año más grande que ella. La pequeña la cual respondía al nombre de Hanji Zoe, tenía 5 años, se encontraba en 2 año de preescolar, sus padres eran comerciantes, y al tener solo una hija, era un poco consentida por ambos.

El niño, su nombre era Levi Ackerman, tenía 6 años, estaba por salir de preescolar y entrar a primaria, sus padres al igual que los de Hanji eran comerciantes, también solo tenían un hijo; pero se preguntaran porque es que ellos se hablaban de esta forma…pues la razón es simple, ellos ya se conocían, de echo son vecinos, y más aún el hecho de que los padres de Levi son los padrinos de Hanji Zoe… y cabe destacar que ambos niños siempre se la pasaban peleando.

-Otra vez Hanji…dime cuando vas a dejar de pelear con Levi.

-Pero mami… no fue culpa mía, el empezó.

-Yo…porque siempre me culpas a mí….aparte de tonta eres mentirosa.

-Ves… mami.

-Levi, ya deja de pelear con ella, cuando entenderán.

-Señoras Zoe y Ackerman, esto ya es mucho, siempre se la pasan peleando…tienen que ponerles un alto.

-Es imposible maestra él es ENANO, no le puedo poner un ALTO….jajaja.

-Síguele tonta.

-Ya basta…pídanse una disculpa ahora….

-Me niego.

-Levi querido no te estoy preguntando…pídele una disculpa a Hanji…que te ha dicho papá.

-Que tengo que ser educado…

-Entonces…

-Pero mamá ella siempre está provocándome.

-Vamos Levi… si no lo haces papá va a regañarte, y no creo que quieras eso, además eres un caballero.

-Pff…siempre soy yo el que no hace nada…y él que al final termina pidiendo la disculpa….no es justo.

-Vamos Levi, te estoy esperando.

-Hanji….

-Si….

-Perdón.

-Déjame pensarlo…. Te perdono.

-Bien niños dense las manos.

-Te lavaste las manos….

-Levi…

-Ya está bien…-y ambos estrecharon sus manitas, sus madres pensaron que con esto realmente todo quedaría olvidado y los dos niños comenzarían a tener una mejor relación…pero no es que los pequeños se odiaran, simplemente eran niños.

* * *

Ya en la noche la familia Ackerman se encontraba cenando, el padre del pequeño estaba junto con su esposa poniendo las cosas en la mesa, mientras el pequeño Levi se lavaba las manitas.

-Levi… la cena está lista, ven a comer cariño.

-Voy mamá…

-Que tanto haces…

-Es que mis manos están muy sucias.

-Déjame ver…. Pues yo las veo más rojas que sucias, si sigues tallándolas te arrancaras la carne.

-Mamá, en verdad están sucias.

-Aaaa…por qué tenías que heredar eso de tu abuelo.

Después de hacer que el pequeño dejara de tallarse las manos, se dirigieron al comedor donde su padre ya se encontraba sentado.

-Porque tardan tanto.

-Verás creo que hay que llevar a Levi con un psicólogo…heredo lo mismo que tu padre….su obsesión por la limpieza.

-Vaya…eso si es un problema…y hablando de problemas, Levi me entere que volviste a pelear con Hanji.

-Papá es que ella me empujo.

-Y tú como siempre no pudiste solo dejarlo pasar.

-Pero es que empezó a decirme enano.

-Vamos Levi, que te he dicho.

-Lose, pero es que…

-Nada de peros, y responde que te he dicho.

-Que tengo que ser un caballero con las mujeres y que no debo pelear con Hanji.

-Y como nunca me haces caso, esta vez tendré que castigarte; hablare con los padres de Hanji y les diré que vas a pasar por ella para que vayan juntos a la escuela y de igual forma regresen juntos a casa.

-Pero papá…

-Sin peros; ahora vamos a comer…Hablare con ellos y tendrán que turnarse entre tú mi amor y mi comadre, a pesar de todo ellos aún son unos niños.

Y así fue después de la comida Levi vio como su padre hablaba con los padres de Hanji y acordaban el cómo eso podría ayudar para que ambos pequeños comenzaran a llevarse mejor. Cuando uno es niño no se sabe que es odiar a una persona, y por esa razón ellos no se odiaban, el que pelearan solo era una manera para que ellos supieran que estaban uno junto al otro, pero esto sus padres no lo veían así.

Todos los días mientras Levi estuvo en preescolar pasaba por Hanji y regresaban juntos a casa, aun peleaban pero eso ya era normal. Y con el paso del tiempo llego el día en el que Levi entro a primaria.

-Bien Hanji, a partir de hoy Levi ya no vendrá por ti.

-Eso es genial mamá, por fin me libre de ese enanito.

-Nunca cambian….prepárate vamos a cenar.

-Levi…felicidades ya entraste a primaria, no sabes que feliz estoy por ti.

-Bueno hijo, ya no vas a tener que ir por Hanji, y al igual que tu mamá me alegro de que empieces una nueva escuela.

-Lo mejor de esto es que ya no tendré que ver a la loca de Hanji.

-No olvides que siguen siendo vecinos y que ante todo tienes que tratarla bien.

-Si bueno, ya es menos….ya no la veré en la escuela.

-Hay Levi…ustedes no cambian.

Aunque ambos niños decían lo mismo que eran felices porque ya no estarían tan unidos, realmente en esos momento si pensaban así, ya que sus mentes de infantes no les dejaba ver que la vida puede dar muchas vueltas y que este cambio en sus vidas era muy pequeño ya que cada vez sería más grande….al final…..estaban creciendo.

* * *

-Hanji, te pasa algo…

-Emmm… no.

El siclo escolar llevaba una semana de a ver empezado, la mayoría de los niños se encontraban felices; pero eso no era lo extraño; si no el hecho de ver a Hanji tan tranquila y sola; no quería salir a jugar con nadie y no estaba muy concentrada en sus tareas; y esto no pasó desapercibido por la profesora; así que cuando el día termino se dispuso a buscar a la mamá de la niña para poder platicar con ella.

-Señora Zoe…

-Dígame maestra, en que puedo ayudarla…

-Vera quiero hablarle de Hanji.

-No me diga que volvió a pelearse con alguno de sus compañeros.

-No… aunque suene extraño, pero eso es lo que me preocupa.

-Bien, Hanji cariño porque no vas a los columpios yo voy a hablar con la maestra.

-Emmm…si mamá.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron dentro del salón.

-Vera en estos días que llevamos de clases he notado muy distraída e incluso triste a Hanji… no sé pero me atrevo a decir que el hecho de que Levi ya no esté en el colegio la tiene un poco extraña.

-Si lo imagino…de hecho en la casa también está un poco rara; mi esposo y yo ya habíamos notado este cambio en ella.

-Le sugiero que hable con los padres de Levi; para ver si pueden llegar a un acuerdo de tal modo que ambos puedan seguir viéndose.

-Así lo aremos.

* * *

El pequeño Levi caminaba en compañía de su madre por las calles rumbo a su casa, por ese día la escuela había terminado; pero al llegar a su hogar pudo escuchar unas voces provenientes de la sala; así que al saber que tenían visitas, simplemente camino hacia su habitación; pero fue detenido por la vos de su padre que justamente paso por el lugar al escuchar que alguien había entrado.

-Que bien que llegan…tenemos visitas….Levi ven a saludar.

-Pero quiero ir a cambiarme de ropa.

-Primero ven a saludar.

-Bien….

El pequeño camino hacia la sala; total solo tenía que saludar a quienes fueran los invitados de sus padres; pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola...

-Pero si es el pequeño Levi….mira cuanto has crecido.

-Señor Zoe….

-Vamos hija no vas a saludar….

-Ammm…pero si es el enanito.

-Sigues con lo mismo…papá ya puedo irme a cambiar.

-si hijo…pero espera antes de que te vayas, porque no va Hanji contigo, nosotros tenemos asuntos que tratar.

-Pero papá….

-Sin peros Levi.

-Ammm…ya está bien como sea.

Una vez que los niños se fueron del lugar los adultos comenzaron a tratar el asunto correspondiente a sus hijos.

-Notaron el cambio en la cara de Hanji.

-Si…definitivamente ambos se extrañan mucho.

-Pero sus horarios no concuerdan mucho; Levi tiene que irse más temprano a la escuela y regresa a casa más tarde que Hanji.

-Yo propongo que nosotros como adultos pongamos un poco más de tiempo, ya saben juntémonos los fines de semana a comer, con el propósito de que ellos sigan frecuentándose.

-Sabe comadre a mí me parece una buena idea.

-Quien sabe….quizá y hasta algún día ellos terminen casándose.

-Eso sería algo muy bueno jajaja.

* * *

Y así los años pasaron Hanji y Levi se veían todos los fines de semana, pero una vez que Hanji paso a secundaria, los padres de ambos comenzaron a notar que lo que era una simple relación de vecinos y amigos, comenzaba a volverse algo más fuerte entre ambos, pues aun que seguían llamándose Enanito y Loca como hacían desde niños, ya había un tono diferente en su manera de expresarlo. 2 años más pasaron y es aquí donde la vida de todos comienza a cambiar, pues Hanji estaba por cumplir XV años.

-Compadre ya que nosotros tenemos una relación de hace muchos años; quería tomarme el atrevimiento de pedirle un favor.

-Dígame, y si está en mis posibilidades pues adelante.

-Pues verá los XV años de Hanji se acercan y yo junto con su comadre pensábamos en que ustedes fueran sus padrinos y claro que mejor si es que Levi podría acompañarla ese día tan importante para ella siendo su chambelán.

-Pues… no le hemos comentado a nadie, pero creo que es el momento.

-Pasa algo.

-Me ofrecieron un mejor trabajo pero es lejos de aquí.

-Ya veo… entonces piensan irse.

-Así es, solo esperábamos el cambio de la escuela de Levi, y hoy en la mañana nos confirmaron que fue aceptado.

-Y entonces para cuando se irán.

-Lo antes posible.

-Bien… no te preocupes por lo de Hanji ya lo solucionare.

-No claro que no….claro que seré padrino de Hanji, solo lo de Levi no se va a poder, él está muy ocupado con su traslado; pero de lo de mi niña no te preocupes; ya de perdida cuenta con el salón.

-Que pasara con los muchachos…creo que usted igual ha notado que hace tiempo dejaron de verse como niños.

-En realidad me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Levi, solo lo hace por la escuela, sé que el siente algo por Hanji, y que de igual forma ella por él, y créame me duele hacer esto, pero quiero un mejor futuro para Levi…tal vez suene egoísta, pero si están destinados a estar juntos volverán a encontrarse.

Los meses pasaron los vecinos comenzaron a notar que en la casa de la familia Ackerman había demasiado movimiento, los camiones de mudanza eran más frecuentes y poco a poco la casa fue quedando vacía; Hanji y Levi decidieron alejarse un poco, puesto que de otra forma la despedida sería más difícil para ambos. Y al final llego el día de la fiesta de XV años de Hanji.

-Vamos querida, se hace tarde.

Una vez pasado todo los eventos religiosos Hanji pudo notar que Levi no se encontraba hay, ella sabía que ese día terminaría la mudanza y a la mañana siguiente él partiría y no volverían a verse. Hanji viajaba en el auto de su padre en dirección a donde se llevaría a cabo su fiesta.

-Bien querida llegamos.-Decía su padre al tiempo que abría la puerta para que ella pudiera salir.

-Vaya es hermoso….sí que mi padrino se lució.

Y vaya que era hermoso, en realidad no era un salón de fiestas como tal, sino más bien una hacienda la cual era sencilla, pero realmente muy bonita; contaba con un jardín lleno de flores de diferentes especies y más alejada de la entrada se podía apreciar un pequeño lago en donde habían diferentes animalitos los cuales hacían que el lugar fuera a un más hermoso; de igual forma contaba con habitaciones disponibles para cualquier invitado, la fiesta estaba situada en el jardín donde se habían acomodado las mesas y en el centro la pista de baile teniendo frente a ella el grupo musical que animaría esa noche.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, todos felicitaban a la chica y le daban sus mejores deseos, pero aquel que ella quería ver aun no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Vamos Hanji bailemos….-la chica fue jalada por sus amigos de la escuela y familiares al centro de la pista; y así la noche seguía transcurriendo.

-Saben ya estoy cansada; denme un respiro voy a sentarme un momento.

-Bien Hanji.

La chica se retiró de la pista y tomo asiento en una silla, realmente los zapatos eran incomodos y la tenían muy adolorida; ya no quería seguir bailando.

-Que hermosa te ves hoy…-Lentamente ella volteo, reconocía esa voz, pero era imposible….o al menos eso pensó.

-Levi…no deberías…

-Si no quieres que este aquí me voy.

-Claro que quiero que estés aquí, ese es un buen regalo.

-Te pediría bailar pero tal parece que los zapatos te han cansado.

-Jajaja si un poco…pero siempre puedo intentarlo.

-Tan caprichosa como siempre.

-Jajaja así es.

Ambos caminaron al centro de la pista, y como si fuera arte de magia los que se encontraban en el lugar comenzaron a alegarse dejando que ellos dos tuvieran la pista sola para ellos; la melodía empezó a sonar, era lenta pero transmitía mucho sentimiento, Levi pudo notar que realmente ella ya estaba cansada de los zapatos así que la tomo de la cintura y la levanto un poco poniendo sus pies de ella sobre los suyos.

-Que haces…

-No quiero que tus zapatos arruinen nuestro baile.

-Jajaja…no me hago responsable de fracturas.

-Bien, correré el riesgo.

La melodía sonaba lenta y en cada movimiento se podía notar el sentimiento que se tenían, los padres de ambos podían ver lo que ocurría en la pista de baile, y recordaron lo que dijeron cuando Hanji y Levi aun eran niños, pero sabían que ese era su ultimo día juntos.

La melodía termino con una vuelta que Levi le dio a Hanji, ambos solo se miraban mientras la gente les aplaudía, pero ellos no lo notaban, estaban concentrados uno en el otro.

-Levi…este fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

-Que, a ver bailado…sí que eres rara.

-Ya se….te daré un regalo también, espera aquí.

La chica corrió hacia el grupo de sonido dejando a Levi en la pista de baile, la gente solo miraba lo que pasaba; Hanji tomó el micrófono y se dirigió a los invitados.

-Bien, todos me escuchan…bueno primeramente gracias por estar aquí, ammm…bueno pasare a lo que sigue.

El grupo comenzó a tocar una melodía y Hanji se acomodó bien el micrófono y empezó a cantar.

_No sé qué pasa pero,__  
__Siento que algo está cambiando.__  
__Cuando lo veo creo, que mi corazón estalla.__  
__No puedo concentrarme,__  
__Siempre lo estoy pensando.__  
__Será que siento algo más por él.__No sé qué pasa pero,__  
__No puedo dejar de verlo__  
__Sus ojos me fascinan, me dan un gran consuelo.__  
__No sé qué me sucede,__  
__Estoy tan confundida__  
__Será que ahora empiezo a crecer.__Yo no sé__  
__Pues algo está pasando,__  
__Mírame, Mi cuerpo está cambiando,__  
__Y no sé.__  
__No dejo de pensarlo,__  
__Será que es el momento de crecer...__  
__De niña a mujer.__No sé qué pasa pero,__  
__Él está siempre en mi mente.__  
__Todo ha cambiado...__  
__Todo es tan diferente.__  
__No sé qué me sucede,__  
__Estoy tan confundida,__  
__Será que ahora empiezo a crecer.__Yo no sé__  
__Pues algo está pasando,__  
__Mírame, Mi cuerpo está cambiando,__  
__Y no sé.__  
__No dejo de pensarlo,__  
__Será que es el momento de crecer...__  
__De niña a mujer.__Yo no sé__  
__Pues algo está pasando,__  
__Mírame, Mi cuerpo está cambiando,__  
__Y no sé.__  
__No dejo de pensarlo,__  
__Será que es el momento de crecer...__  
__De niña a mujer._

Una vez que Hanji termino la canción todo el público se puso de pie y comenzaron a aplaudirle a la chica, ella en toda la melodía solo miraba a Levi, el cual seguía de pie en el mismo lugar donde Hanji lo dejo hace unos momentos, y al igual que ella se había concentrado solo en mirarla y poner atención a cada palabra de la melodía, no era necesario ser inteligente para saber hacia quién era dirigida. Una vez que ella bajo del escenario y se acercó a él solo se dirigieron una mirada, pero al final alguien tenía que romper el silencio.

-Hanji….acompáñame.

Ambos salieron del lugar caminaron en dirección al lago, hasta que llegaron frente a él, Hanji estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca le había cantado a nadie y no sabía cómo podría él reaccionar a esto. Pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando sintió que él la abrazaba por la cintura.

-No sabía que cantabas.-esto lo dijo como en forma de susurro cerca de su oído.

-Jajaja…eso pasa por a verte alejado de mí.

-Si en eso tienes razón….pero dime….quien te enseño a cantar de esa forma.

-Por que suena mal.

-En realidad es todo lo contrario…..a mí me gustó mucho.

Ambos se miraron un poco pero el sentimiento que estaban intentando reprimir era demasiado grande.

-Levi… pensé que no vendrías.

-No podía perderme tu fiesta….además de no a ver venido me hubiera perdido bastante.

-Ya veo…. Levi…

-dime…

-Tu padre fue el que rento este lugar y sabes es hermoso…pero me pregunto…porque es que hay habitaciones…digo la gente puede usarlas o es solo para el personal.

-Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan curiosa.

-Vamos solo es una pregunta….o es que ni tú lo sabes.

-Pues….yo sé que es para el uso de los invitados, ya sabes por si es que las fiestas se alargan, y pues ya sabes que mi padre pidió tiempo libre, así que la mayoría va a amanecer en este lugar.

-Ya veo…

-Pero dime…porque tu curiosidad.

-jajaja…solo quería saberlo.

-Mejor di que quieres ir a husmear…

-Ok…ya eso es lo que quería, como es que siempre lo descubres.

-Vamos Hanji te conozco de toda la vida.

-Entonces vamos….

Y así fueron a ver las habitaciones, y tal como Levi dijo no les negaron el paso, en realidad nadie estaba vigilando el lugar, así que entraron….pero una vez adentro y después de a ver observado cada detalle del lugar, el ambiente empezó a cambiar y dentro de ellos los sentimientos comenzaban a brotar y los sentidos no estaban ayudándoles mucho.

-Levi…. Creo que….

-shhh….solo caya…

Ambos se acercaron cada vez más invadiendo el espacio del otro, hasta que se encontraban demasiado cerca.

-Levi…mañana te iras…gracias por este regalo, nunca te voy a olvidar

-Lo dices como si nunca fuéramos a vernos nuevamente.

-Es que uno nunca sabe….

-En eso tienes razón… pero mejor por ahora olvidémonos de eso, te parece…

-si….mejor.

Y la conversación fue terminada con un beso, el cual empezó siendo muy inocente, pero poco a poco empezó a cambiar, ambos comenzaron a acercarse más y a buscar algo más el uno del otro.

-Me choca tu vestido…le dije a mi padre que se veía muy estorboso, y no me equivoque.-y ciertamente Levi peleaba con el vestido de Hanji ya que le costaba trabajo desamarrarlo.

-jajaja, tendrá que costarte un poco.

Y como fue pasando el tiempo se fueron despojando de sus ropas, hasta llegar el momento en que quedaron sin prenda alguna. Las palabras salieron sobrando y así ese acto fue consumado, siendo testigos solo ellos y la obscuridad de la habitación.

-Levi… a donde quiera que vayas…nunca me olvides.

-No digas tonterías…nunca podría hacerlo…a partir de hoy soy parte de ti.

-Y yo de ti….

La gente de la fiesta había notado la ausencia de los chicos, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, los padres de ambos chicos tampoco eran ajenos a este hecho, ambas parejas habían visto el lugar donde sus hijos habían entrado y claro que suponían que es lo que pasaba dentro, al ver que ya habían tardado bastante tiempo, y aun que sabían que no estaba bien, tampoco tuvieron el valor de detenerlos.

Dentro de la habitación Hanji y Levi se miraban, ninguno quería alejarse del otro, pero el momento tenía que terminar, al final los invitados seguían afuera.

-Hanji… sé que esto no estuvo bien…lo siento…

-Que….vamos es el mejor regalo….mírame Levi… yo no me arrepiento.

-Hanji…no voy a olvidarte, y ya verás que volveremos a vernos.

-Es una promesa…

-Es más que eso…

-Oye no crees que se estén preguntando donde fuimos.

-Sí, de echo…vamos te ayudo a cambiarte.

Terminaron de cambiarse pero justo antes de salir, volvieron a besarse.

-Levi…no olvides la promesa.

-Nunca podría.

Y así la noche transcurrió, los padres de los chicos los vieron llegar, pero de igual forma notaron que el ambiente entre ellos era diferente, por un lado se culpaban; pero bueno las cosas ya estaban hechas, pero en la mañana, el cuento tenía que terminar.

Y la mañana llego…. Los padres de Hanji se encontraban en la calle junto con los padres de Levi, los cuales ya estaban por subirse al carro, solo faltaba Levi, el cual venia saliendo y tras el serraba la puerta de la casa, la casa en la cual vivió todos los años que tenia de vida, se dirigió a los padres de la chica y después de despedirse y notar que ella no estaba, se dispuso a subir al carro.

-Levi…. No te vayas…..espera…..-el chico salió del carro y corrió hacia ella y al encontrase el uno con el otro se abrazaron fuertemente y como si hubiese sido un impulso se besaron nuevamente justo como la noche anterior, sin importarles que sus padres estaban viendo todo.

-Hanji….pensé que no vendrías….

-No te vayas….

-Lo siento… eso no puedo evitarlo.-cada palabra que decían era interrumpida por pequeños besos que compartían entre ambos.

-Prométeme que no me olvidaras.

-Ya te dije…eso es imposible…además nadie puede ser más loca que tú…

-Y nadie puede ser más enanito que tú…

-Levi…hijo tenemos que irnos.

-Ahora voy…. Nos veremos luego Hanji….

-Está bien….Levi….gracias por haber sido la persona que creció junto a mi….gracias por todo.

-No agradezcas….cuídate mucho….y pase lo que pase….solo prométeme que serás feliz…

-Claro que si….y seré más feliz cuando volvamos a vernos.

-Así será.- Y estas últimas palabras fueron selladas con un beso. Levi subió al carro y este se puso en marcha, dejando atrás toda una etapa vivida, los momentos que vivieron dos niños que crecieron juntos.

-Levi…. No olvides la promesa.- menciono la chica mientras veía como el carro se alejaba cada vez más hasta perderse de vista en el aire y en sus corazones solo quedaba una promesa hecha por amor….una promesa que sería para siempre….pero como todo, esto era solo el comienzo….al final, nadie sabe que depara el futuro de cada uno….pero por ahora era una promesa... Una promesa de adolescentes…

* * *

_Hasta aquí con el primer capítulo, esperamos comentarios._

_Nota. La canción se llama "de niña a mujer" de Belinda_

_Saludos._

_n_n_


End file.
